narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagari Ichigo
Kagari Ichigo is a kunoichi of Iwagakure, and is the current Tsuchikage, The Stone's Shadow. She is the successor to Kurotsuchi and is of the same clan as the last two kages, making her the third related person in a row to become the Tsuchikage. Unlike the first three kage, the last two haven't been able to use Dust Release, instead being content with Lava. However Kagari has endeavored to make her usage of Lava release to be one truly worthy of the title of Tsuchikage, and to make an equal if not a superior to Dust Release. This would let her truly live up to her title of the Molten Berry of the Stone. Appearance Standing at 173 centimeters, Kagari is taller than the average kunoichi, being able to stand at a similar, albeit slightly shorter, stature than her male counterparts. Her frame is solid but lithe, being average in most respects. Her bust is fair, but not huge like has been the trend in the world of late, where female ninjas can't indulge in stealth at all because of their breasts flapping in the wind. Her bust has almost been a blessing in that regards. Her skin is lighter than most ninja, bordering on being white, instead of the yellowish brown tint that most members of her village have. To contrast her more modest looks, is a head full of striking red hair, a trait not normally seen among people of the world. It is a bright red, like that of a shining fire, which is what gave rise to her name. Her face is unblemished, despite running years of missions, and the numerous cuts it has received, though she attributes this to the head from her own lava increasing her own healing abilities. It is usually seen with a kind look on the face, albeit with a tinge of blankness as if her thoughts were always elsewhere. In terms of her body however it is marked from decades of combat and mission, being covered in small scratches and scars from injuries caused by attacks ranging from shurikens to lightning bolts, though these injuries are mostly covered up by clothing. Her clothing is simple and deviates from standard Iwagakure clothing, being an off-white zipped over-shirt over a black mesh under-armor. This is combined with heavy duty black pants, with mesh armor sewn into the underside of the pants to provide some semblance of resistance. She also wears armored leg guards underneath the pants to protect her calves during combat. To complete this ensemble she wears closed toe shoes and long gloves, complete with forearm protection and armored hands, making her able to more easily participate in taijutsu without injury. Personality Background Early Life Kagari was born to Aoi and Mika Ichigo, two ninja in the service of Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Rocks. Her parents were solid ninja, being a Chunin and a Tokubetsu Jonin respectively. Both were related, albeit distantly, to the Third and Fourth Tsuchikage, being members of the same clan. While this didn't lead to too many privileges to the family, it did make the likeliness of her receiving a proper education at the academy to be rather high. She was a strong child, rambunctious and fearless, as most young children are until the world teaches them the meaning of stronger emotions. She was a fairly popular kid, though more than a bit of a troublemaker, something that persisted all the way through her life. At the age of 4, a year earlier than normal children, Kagari was entered into the academy. While not the top of her class, she was close, and strove to do her best to live up the expectations laid upon her by her clan and family. The Night of Screams Rising Through the Ranks The Fifth Tsuchikage Abilities Lava Release Other Ninjutsu Fuinjutsu Space-Time Techniques Taijutsu Stats Trivia Quotes stuff